


聚露成星 The Dew Makes a Star

by ching0916



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Joker (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Eventual Smut, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mental Health Issues, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Stalking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ching0916/pseuds/ching0916
Summary: TDK Joker/Arthur Fleck 互攻佛萊克家隔壁搬來了一個年輕人。
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Joker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 故事設定發生在Joker(2019)發生之前，約莫1978年。
> 
> TDK Joker 的背景參考推論他是退役軍人的Fan theory (來源：https://screenrant.com/dark-knight-heath-ledger-joker-origin-theory/2/）
> 
> 標題來自美國女詩人Sylvia Plath 的作品 “Death & Co.”，全句為：“The frost makes a flower, The dew makes a star.”
> 
> 私設很多請注意。 
> 
> 他們並不屬於我，但OOC絕對是我的鍋。

第一章

他早該料到自己會搞砸。

亞瑟・佛萊克一邊大笑一邊瞪著鏡子，雙手緊掐自己的脖子。他加重手上的力道，試圖把下一聲笑扼死在喉頭，用力過猛反倒乾咳起來。他又連連咽了好幾口唾液，彷彿能夠將那一串泡沫般自體內盤旋而上的笑意吞回肚子裡，但發癢的鼻腔及發脹的胸口卻罔顧主人的意願，逼迫他大張著嘴，直笑得滿臉通紅，喘不過氣。

「佛萊克先生，下一個就輪到你上台了。」俱樂部的老闆掀開布幕，探進臉來。他是個肥胖的中年人，一見到亞瑟的模樣，立時皺起眉，「你還好嗎？」

亞瑟抬臂擋著臉，張口咬住前臂，模糊了笑聲。「我很好，」他忙不迭地點頭，「只是，呃⋯⋯」他另一隻手在褲兜裡翻找，掏出一張卡片，遞到老闆手裡。老闆細細讀了上頭的字，還沒說話，布簾外就響起一陣熱烈的掌聲，上一個表演者在觀眾的歡呼中一臉春風得意地踱到後台。

「佛萊克先生，」老闆將卡還給亞瑟，「輪到你了。」

亞瑟猶自笑個不停。他咬著牙，光是吐出一句完整的句子就費盡了所有力氣，「我這就⋯⋯」他話中挾著幾個短而淺的嗝，「過去。」

他搖搖晃晃地站了起來，才走一步，就笑得彎下腰。他聽見主持人在台上喊他的名字，刺目的燈光自布簾間的縫隙投照到他臉上，記滿笑話的筆記本沈甸甸地揣在褲兜裡，害得他時不時必須拉一把過鬆的褲腰。他又往前一步，膝蓋猛地一軟，跌坐在地。老闆連忙上前扶他，語氣焦急：「佛萊克先生，嘿，你能聽見我的聲音嗎？」

亞瑟的笑聲想必傳到外頭去了，那主持人以為這是某種登場方式，打趣道：「這位佛萊克先生宣稱他的人生目的是將歡笑帶到這個世界。但我想他該先控制一下自己的笑聲。」觀眾被逗得哄堂大笑，笑聲隔著布幕，像從廉價電視機傳出來那般沙沙作響，含糊不清。

亞瑟再一次扼上自己的喉嚨，勉強阻住幾聲古怪的笑。他扶著牆站起身，嗓音沙啞，「我沒事。」

布簾離他不過幾步之遙，現下卻如有幾萬英里那樣遠。他忍著笑，吃力地挪動步伐，正朝布簾走去，一隻手搭上他的肩膀，止住他。「抱歉，佛萊克先生，」老闆說得極慢，「我想你今天不適合上台。」

「我準備了笑話。」亞瑟反駁完又笑出聲，他趕緊遮住嘴，「我很好，完全沒事。」

「不，佛萊克先生。不只是因為你的⋯⋯」老闆揀著字眼，「特殊狀況。我得確保來這裡客人能聽見好笑話，他們可是都付了錢。我不認為你現在可以表演。」

亞瑟說不出話來。他深吸一口氣，肩膀不停聳動，細碎的笑從指間洩出。他看著俱樂部老闆佈滿橫肉的臉，那雙細窄的眼睛裡全是不耐。老闆不等他回話，往布簾的方向喊道：「比爾，佛萊克先生不上台了，換下一個人！」

主持人的反應極快，調笑道：「看來佛萊克先生今天只打算逗自己笑。」麥克風一聲刺耳的雜音，「我現在要介紹下一位表演者⋯⋯」

一名年輕人經過亞瑟，掀開布簾，走到台上。一瞬的白光照進後台，打在亞瑟的眼睛上，讓他不得不瞇起眼。待他再睜開眼，布幕的另一端傳來陣陣歡聲笑語，俱樂部的老闆早已離開，鏡子前一個男人正對著手中的紙條喃喃自語。他察覺到亞瑟的視線，抬起頭，沒好氣道：「你盯著我做什麼？」

亞瑟移開眼，吸了下鼻子。他不再發笑，一低頭，那本皺巴巴的笑話筆記就落在腳邊。他撿起本子，發現封面不知被誰重重踩了一腳，留下一個鮮明發黑的鞋印，正正印在他的名字上。

地鐵車廂裡乘客寥寥。角落坐了個看不清面目的青年，一名瘦削的黑人女孩捧著本書，在她近側倒著個衣著破爛的老男人，正鼾聲大作，渾身的酒臭味極重，就算亞瑟坐在斜對面，依然可以嗅見那股發酸的酒氣。時近午夜，高譚市髒亂墮落的街區正正迎來最喧嘩的時候，晝伏夜出的下流之徒如街鼠一般紛紛從陰暗的旮旯間冒出頭來。車窗之外，整座城市不合時宜的熱鬧化作點點光影，隨著地鐵顛簸一晃一晃地落在亞瑟面上。

老人此起彼落地打著鼾。除去他的鼾聲，車廂中一片寂靜，連亞瑟掀動紙頁的聲響也清晰可聞。他翻開筆記本，紙頁上字跡潦草，紙緣泛黃起皺。他讀了幾個笑話，剛勾起嘴角，又抿起唇。他可是為了今晚的表演準備許久，花了無數個夜晚絞盡腦汁苦思出許多笑話，卻在最後因為自己不受控的老毛病而錯失機會。他想像返家之後潘妮也許會用小女孩般尖細的聲音問他表演得如何，並在聽到他的回答後一臉失望；也或許她根本不記得亞瑟要上台的事情，畢竟她大半的注意力都留給了電視螢幕上的湯瑪斯・韋恩。

發臭的老男人翻了個身，重重摔到地上，卻一點也沒醒，依舊睡得極沈。黑人女孩聞聲從書頁間抬起頭，瞟了老人一眼，又看向亞瑟。亞瑟壓根沒有任何反應，仍垂著眼在讀筆記本上的字句。

列車漸漸緩下速度，停了下來。一群高聲談笑的青少年走進車廂，他們滿嘴粗話，眉目間帶著少年人獨有的張揚放肆。其中一名少年看見倒在地板上的老人，招呼同伴們走了過來。

筆記本中貼了張無頭裸女的照片。亞瑟盯著那張褪色的相片，先是聽見幾聲笑，隨即傳來拳腳落在皮肉上的悶響。「老傢伙，」那群年輕人嘻笑如見獵心喜的鬣狗，「你躺在地上做什麼？」老人痛苦地呻吟，他喝了太多酒，醉得厲害，吐出來的句子都含糊不清，一雙眼睛茫茫然地左顧右盼。一隻蒼老的手顫巍巍地映入亞瑟的眼簾，他隨著那枯瘦的指尖一路向上看去，直到老人佈滿鬍渣的下頷，還沒看清那張臉，一名年輕人就用力踢了一腳將老人掀翻過去，命令道：「快點，拿走他的錢包。」

這只是高譚市萬分尋常的一場插曲。亞瑟見過多次這樣的暴行，也曾身歷其境，被圍堵在暗巷裡頭，腳邊的標語板破碎。他的腳開始抖動，他知道自己該做些什麼，只要能阻止這群年輕人，任何事都行。但他雖這樣想，身體卻絲毫不動，連頭都沒揚起來。列車猛地顛了一下，記滿笑話的筆記本掉到地上，他正彎腰去撿，一股熟悉的衝動就湧上喉頭。他咬緊牙關，卻仍舊忍不住，笑了一聲。

就這一聲，讓那群年輕人扭過頭來瞧他。一名少年問他：「你在笑什麼？」

亞瑟搖了搖頭，「沒事，」他捂著嘴，「沒什麼。」

「你看起來可不像沒事。」少年又踢了下老人，瞇起眼，走向亞瑟，「有什麼事情那麼好笑？」

光看他們的表情，亞瑟就知道今天絕對躲不過麻煩。他心中慌張，縮起身子，背脊貼在冰冷的椅背上，嘴角下垂，笑聲卻不斷流出，「真的沒事，」他在褲兜裡翻找，拿出卡片，遞向為首的少年，一邊笑，一邊斷斷續續地解釋：「我有一種特殊疾病，它⋯⋯」

少年根本沒接過那張卡片。他一把捉住亞瑟的頭髮，「你到底在笑什麼？」亞瑟笑得不停發顫，直不起身子，虛軟地被另外兩名年輕人架了起來。他越過少年的肩頭瞥見那黑人女孩正神情擔憂地瞧著他，老人則毫無動靜地躺在地板上。

第一記拳頭落到臉上的時候，亞瑟還在笑。

「這混蛋笑個不停。」少年話中含著狠毒的笑意，「看，他被揍得多開心。」他又往亞瑟的肚子揍了一拳，這一下力道極大，亞瑟疼得腦袋發白，跪倒在地，面上卻還咧著嘴，笑得開懷的模樣。少年一臉厭惡，罵道：「真是個怪胎。」

亞瑟蜷縮起身子，像隻被燙熟的蝦。他護著下身及頭部，打從許多年前他就習得了如何在這樣的一頓打中保護自己。但對方人多勢眾，他徒勞的自衛成效有限，額角仍被磕出了血。那群半大的孩子在他身上毫不留情地落下拳腳，他全身都在發疼，但見鬼的，他仍然止不住笑。

「夠了。」一道陌生的聲音插了進來。那嗓音十分古怪，雖掐著嗓子，卻粗礪如用一張砂紙摩擦聽者的耳膜。亞瑟的臉貼在冰冷的地上，他竭力睜開眼，看見那坐在角落的青年站了起來，這人身量很高，大半張臉都隱在陰影之下，「住手。」

那群少年停下動作，一人問道：「這關你什麼事？」

「的確不關我的事情。」那人緩緩走了過來，「但如果你們夠聰明，就會聽我的話。」

少年壓根不理會對方，嗤笑一聲，「哪裡來的怪人。」他往亞瑟的腰側踢了一腳，「喂，怪胎，你到底要不要告訴大家什麼事情那麼好笑？」

亞瑟吃痛，悶哼一聲，身體縮得更緊。他還沒來得及從疼痛中恢復意識，就聽幾聲驚叫。他回過神，費勁用前肘撐起身子，環顧四周，發現方才圍在他身邊的少年人正眼帶驚恐地瞪著自己。那青年就站在亞瑟面前，單手掐著為首少年的脖子，「你知道，我比較喜歡跟聰明人打交道。」他慢悠悠地道，「可惜你聽不懂我的話。」那少年瞪著眼，又踢又踹，想出聲叫罵，聲音卻被扼在喉頭。

亞瑟靠坐在座椅旁，他流了鼻血，身上無處不疼。他發出最後幾聲笑，那青年回過臉來，朝他揚起眉毛。被扼著要害的少年捉緊這一瞬間，用力蹬腳，還真讓他掙開了，隨後一個拳頭就往青年臉上打去。青年偏頭躲開，面上神情簡直能用意興闌珊形容。他握住少年的手腕，用力一扭，少年就高聲痛叫。青年的語氣平板：「看來你真的不大聰明。」

列車再次放緩速度，靠向站台。車門一開，青年就鬆開手，一腳踢到少年背上，命令道：「滾出去。」那少年狠狠瞪了他一眼，領著一眾同伴狼狽地下了車。

青年這才看向亞瑟，問道：「你還好嗎？」

亞瑟抹去唇邊的血，「我沒事。」他指向許久沒動靜的老人，「他傷得比較重。」

青年蹲下身，撿起地上的卡片及筆記本，又問：「你剛剛在笑。為什麼？」

「我有一種病。」亞瑟每說一句話，胸腹就隱隱作痛，「原因就寫在卡片上。」

青年瞥了眼卡片，聳了聳肩，遞還給亞瑟。亞瑟的手沾著血，在卡面留下幾個血指印。他無視身體的疼痛坐到椅子上，又道：「謝謝你。」

車廂裡的燈年久失修，閃爍了下，恰好映在青年面上，亞瑟才看見他唇邊有兩道歪歪扭扭，蟲似的肉色疤痕。「這沒什麼。」青年說，揚了揚手中的筆記本，「別忘了這個。」

亞瑟在外套衣襬擦去掌上的血跡，拿過筆記本，用袖口去擦封面上的黑鞋印。那印子顏色很深，無論怎麼擦都消不去。他又抹了幾下，抬起眼，發現青年正蹲在面前，微偏著頭，眼神專注地盯著他。他被瞧得不自在，問道：「我的臉怎麼了？」

青年忽然傾過身，伸手往亞瑟臉上一抹。「你的臉頰沾到血了。」他的動作輕柔，像陣微風拂過那樣悄聲無息，亞瑟只來得及感覺到頰邊一瞬即逝的暖意，若非青年的大拇指上染著紅，他簡直以為那觸感只是錯覺。

遠方傳來幾聲犬吠，列車駛進隧道，車廂頓時暗了下來。亞瑟被碰觸到的地方在發燙。他緊握拳頭，又說了一次：「謝謝。」

亞瑟直到回家才稍稍鬆開手。潘妮果然忘了他要上台表演的事情，她躺在床上，枯黃的髮粘膩地貼在頰側，憔悴得看來比實際年齡老上幾十歲。她問道：「你今天過得怎麼樣？」

「很好，媽媽。」亞瑟答道。這些年來，他已經能夠預測潘妮的每一句話。她會先問他當天過得如何，然後問他信箱裡頭是否有任何回信。他起初還會認真回答，後來他發現潘妮真正關注的只有後者，就學著用一貫的答案回覆她。我很好。他就算頂著一身傷也這麼說，非常好。

潘妮不曾懷疑過他的答案。正如現在，她漫不經心地應了聲，旋即又問：「信箱裡面有沒有信？」

「沒有，媽媽。」亞瑟說。

「也許他沒有收到信。」潘妮喃喃道，「我該再寄一封信。」

床頭櫃上擱著潘妮吃剩的餐盤和水杯，廉價的冷凍食品油膩，房間裡頭瀰漫一股油臭味。潘妮雖然面對亞瑟，卻好似完全沒瞧見他額上的傷口。亞瑟猶豫片刻，起話頭道：「我今天在地鐵上遇見一個好人，他幫了我。」

潘妮對著兒子微微一笑。「我告訴過你了，快樂。」她輕輕柔柔地說，「這個世界上仍然有好人，就像是湯瑪斯・韋恩。」


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

亞瑟在查看信件的時候發現相鄰的信箱換了個名字。「納皮爾」，他讀著那草草用馬克筆塗改的標籤。佛萊克家隔壁先前住著對中年夫婦，兩人逮著機會就對彼此大呼小叫，經常摔砸碗盤。亞瑟和他們毫不相熟，在樓道上遇見了，也總被他們帶著滿腔怨氣地狠瞪一眼。

亞瑟還沒見過新來的鄰居。他的工作排得極滿，總是早出晚歸，極少碰見這棟公寓的其他住戶，就算打了照面，也大多點頭致意，沒有其他互動。他向潘妮提起這事，枯瘦的女人忙著瞧著電視螢幕上的湯瑪斯・韋恩，心不在焉地道：「難怪最近沒聽到那對夫妻吵架。」

湯瑪斯・韋恩正侃侃而談高譚市的財經政策，從容有禮中流露專屬於上流人士的驕矜自負。潘妮瞅他的眼神活像見到現代彌賽亞，「不知道他會不會參加下次的市長選舉。他一定會是高譚市最好的市長。」

亞瑟早就習慣了母親對於湯瑪斯・韋恩近乎病態的癡迷，但有時還是忍不住開口問道：「你只是他幾十年前的員工，媽媽。你能有多了解他？」

潘妮露出被冒犯的神情，「我很了解他，快樂。」她加重語氣，「非常了解他。」亞瑟沒打算反駁她，哄小孩一般地道：「沒錯，媽媽，你很了解他。」他起身收拾桌上的碗盤，在母親的前額留下一個吻，「我今天會很晚回來，不用等我，你累了就先睡。」

「如果韋恩先生收到信，」潘妮的目光黏在湯瑪斯・韋恩的臉上，「你就不用這麼辛苦了，快樂。」

亞瑟聞言，笑了起來。隨著潘妮年歲漸長，她越發像個住在夢裡，認不清現實的小女孩，老愛說些不切實際的話，惹人發笑。亞瑟又吻了下母親的臉，「我該走了。」

亞瑟今天出門的時間比平時還要早。他一邊整理外套的領子一邊鎖門，恰巧隔壁人家傳來開門的聲響，便瞥了眼，怎料這一看，人就愣住了。這位新鄰居的個子挺高，一身俐落的夾克及牛仔褲，深金色的短髮落了幾綹在後頸，唇邊一對肉蟲似的疤。

亞瑟一眼就認出這人是前些天在地鐵上出手相助的青年。他呆站在原地，連鑰匙也忘記拔出鎖孔。青年察覺到亞瑟的視線，偏過頭，一對上眼，嘴角就勾了起來，「又見面了。」

亞瑟乾巴巴地道：「沒想到你就住在我家隔壁。」

「我剛搬過來。」青年說，他瞇著眼睛，「你叫亞瑟？我記得你的本子上這麼寫。」

亞瑟點點頭，「亞瑟。亞瑟・佛萊克。」

「傑克・納皮爾。叫我傑克就好。」青年朝亞瑟伸出手，兩人簡短地握了下手。傑克的體溫很高，不過一瞬，亞瑟的掌心就全是他的餘溫。亞瑟記起那一晚在地鐵上，傑克就是這樣輕輕地在他臉上一抹，只一下子，就留下了一個滾燙的痕跡。

「你吃早餐了嗎？」傑克問道，「我現在要去喝杯咖啡。」

亞瑟猶豫一會兒，「我得去工作了。」

「好吧，那我先走了。」傑克聳了聳肩膀，大步往樓道的盡頭走。他在轉角處停下腳步，「下次再聊，亞瑟。」亞瑟還沒回應，他就掉頭離開，身上夾克的金屬拉鍊閃爍一下，轉瞬即逝。

亞瑟仍然站在家門口，他不自覺地收緊拳頭，像是想把掌中的溫度給保存下來，對著空氣喃喃道：「下次聊。」

雇用亞瑟的是對年輕夫妻。他們活脫脫就是教科書上描繪的模範家庭，幸福美滿的婚姻，一雙乖巧的兒女，生活足夠富裕，能夠為剛滿八歲的兒子租下整座公園舉辦生日派對。公園裡頭架起五顏六色的帳篷，本應鮮亮的色彩卻在高譚市陰沈的天色下顯得灰暗，像蒙上了層灰塵。

亞瑟頭戴鮮綠色假髮，臉抹牆白色油彩，舉止誇張地在一眾孩子的注視下折出一朵粉紅色的氣球花。八歲的壽星卻絲毫不捧場，打從派對開始，這孩子就興致極低，撇著嘴，嘟囔道：「我比較想要小狗。」

氣球狗。亞瑟會做氣球狗，但技巧不夠純熟，成品並不好看。他在那孩子面前晃了晃手中身體太短，尾巴太長的氣球狗，男孩先審視地打量了他一番，才伸手接下氣球。

男孩想板著臉，嘴角卻忍不住上揚，「謝謝。」他抿起嘴，禮貌十足地補了稱謂，「小丑先生。」

「你可以叫我嘉年華，那是我的名字。」亞瑟蹲下身子，視線和男孩齊平，「嘿，你似乎心情不大好。想不想跟我分享一下原因？」

男孩抱著氣球狗，吞吞吐吐地開口：「我的妹妹生病了，今天沒辦法來。」

「真可惜。」亞瑟從褲兜掏出一根魔術棒，湊近男孩耳邊，神秘兮兮地壓低聲音，「我可以教你一個魔術，你回去變給她看，讓她高興。」

男孩面上將信半疑。亞瑟揮了下魔術棒，棒子立刻垂軟下去。他教男孩如何讓魔術棒重新立起，又教他從棒尖拉出幾十條布巾的技巧。男孩驚喜地瞪圓了眼睛，笑得露出一口細窄的牙。亞瑟看著男孩，一股成就感在胸口油然而生，他一向喜歡孩子，尤其是當他們被他逗笑的時候。最後男孩不再像先前那樣興致缺缺，恢復了原有的朝氣，就算帳篷外頭下起小雨，他也不知倦地地拉著朋友玩各種遊戲，沒有一刻安靜下來。

直到派對結束，雨仍舊沒停。玩累的男孩昏昏欲睡地躺在父親懷中，瞇縫著眼，對著亞瑟笑：「謝謝你，嘉年華。」他的父親也朝亞瑟道：「謝謝你。這孩子今天心情不好，是你讓他開心起來。」

「這是小丑的工作。」亞瑟說。

參加派對的孩子們大多已經離開，帳篷底下杯盤狼藉，一地的彩帶及氣球，甚至還有大半個生日蛋糕不知被誰推了一把，倒在草地上。方才的歡聲笑語消失無蹤，唯有淅瀝雨聲不絕於耳。那父親撐著傘，抱著兒子走向妻子，亞瑟怔怔地看著他們一家人的背影，直到一抹紅色吸引了他的目光。

一顆鮮紅色的氣球從另一頂帳篷飄了出來，晃晃悠悠，形單影隻。氣球愈飛愈高，直飄向陰沈的天，最後沒了蹤影。

待亞瑟收拾好道具，回到事務所打卡下班，時間已經不早了。他累得顧不上卸妝，頂著脫落大半的妝容踏上歸途。他本以為潘妮早就休息下了，但當他推開家門，便見到他的母親坐在客廳，神色不愉。「快樂，」她劈頭就是一句抱怨，「隔壁太吵了，你能不能去說一聲？」

亞瑟皺起眉，還沒開口，隔壁就傳來一聲爆炸般的巨響。潘妮臉上惱意更甚，「聽，整個晚上都這麼吵。」

亞瑟只好剛進門不到一分鐘就又走出家門。他累極了，手沉得幾乎舉不起來，他按了下門鈴，等了一陣，無人應門，只好加重力道，又按了幾下。這回他不用等上太久，門就被人猛力一推，險些撞到他臉上。傑克站在門口，上身赤裸，一手撐著門框，一手拿著把扳手。他的下巴緊繃，見是亞瑟，表情才放鬆下來，道：「是你。怎麼了？」

「呃，」亞瑟遲疑道，「我不知道你在做什麼事情，但你吵到我家了。」

傑克有一雙銳利的眼睛，光是被他瞟上一眼，彷彿就被他給完完全全看了個透，一切所思所想都在他面前無所遁形。當他低下頭，半掩去眸中的光芒，更顯陰沈。他默不作聲地瞧著亞瑟，從那頂綠色假髮直看到褪去大半的紅色笑容。他說：「我知道了。」他比劃著亞瑟的臉，「這是怎麼回事？」

亞瑟緊張地嚥了下口水，答道：「我是個派對小丑。」傑克應了聲，手擱在門把上，「如果沒事，我要繼續忙了。」

「等等。」亞瑟叫住他，「你明天早上有沒有空？」

傑克揚起眉毛。亞瑟的語速極快：「我想請你吃早餐，當作謝謝你在地鐵上幫了我。」

「我說過了，那只是小事。」傑克掩上門。亞瑟瞪著門板，掌心冒汗，在心中暗罵自己躁進的邀約。傑克的確在地鐵上幫了他，但這不代表他想與亞瑟做朋友。說句實話，誰會願意跟一個有奇怪毛病的小丑扯上關係？亞瑟腳上的道具鞋刻意做得過大，每走一步，鞋後跟就會摩擦腳踝，他趿拉著鞋，垂頭喪氣地踱回自家門前，身後忽然有人出聲喚他：「亞瑟。」

亞瑟回過頭。傑克房門半開，只從門縫露出一隻眼睛，「明天早上八點過來敲我的門。」他說完，立刻闔上門。傑克的態度轉變太過突兀，亞瑟茫然地眨了眨眼，推開家門，潘妮仍坐在沙發上，她盯著電視機，螢幕上頭卻一片漆黑。

「快樂，」潘妮問他，「你今天過得好嗎？」

「很好，媽媽。」亞瑟回道。他脫下外套及上衣，準備卸去妝容。潘妮又問：「你笑得真開心。發生什麼好事了？」亞瑟正走進浴室裡頭，扭頭一看鏡子，才發現自己臉上掛著抹老大的笑。

隔天亞瑟起了個大早，潘妮猶在熟睡，他輕手輕腳地為母親準備好早餐，才開始打理儀容。你只是要和人一起吃早餐，別小題大作。他在心中告訴自己，卻還是忍不住拿出一件質料較好的外套在身上比劃。他已經記不清上回和人相約是多久以前。亞瑟的社交圈極小，若不算上在同一間事務所工作的蓋瑞和藍道，他唯一的說話對象只有潘妮。

他對著鏡子耙拉了下頭髮，覺著不滿意，又洗了把臉。最後他看了眼時鐘，猶豫一會，還是換上平時穿慣的土黃色夾克。他站到隔壁門前，還沒按下門鈴，傑克就像有感應般地打開門，招呼道：「你來了。」

傑克的衣著和昨天一模一樣，黑外套搭著牛仔褲。他應該剛洗完澡，髮梢帶著幾分溼意，金髮如蜜一般的色澤。亞瑟口中發乾，他飛快地舔了下乾裂的唇角，「嘿，」他說，「我在想，我們可以去對街那間餐廳，那裡的培根特別脆，而且——」

「聽起來不錯。」傑克打斷亞瑟，帶上門，用的力道挺大，發出一聲悶響。他比亞瑟高上不少，說話時垂著眼睛，一綹髮絲落到眼前。亞瑟注意到他揚起眉毛的時候會有隱隱紋路浮現在前額。

傑克往電梯的方向走了幾步，猛地停下，「應該要你帶路才對。」他朝亞瑟咧開嘴，「我剛搬過來，根本不認得路。」

亞瑟乾笑一聲，走到傑克前方，開始領路。整趟路程很短，步行五分鐘的距離，途中誰也沒開口。亞瑟能感覺傑克的目光落在身上，分明毫無惡意，卻令他宛若芒刺在背。他們的目的地是一間裝潢半舊不新的家庭餐廳，裡面已經坐了不少人，人聲嘈雜，嬰兒在母親的懷中嚎啕大哭，一對夫妻正試圖壓低聲音，卻還是忍不住對彼此吼出各種詛咒性的字眼；女侍遊走於桌間，拿著壺熱騰騰的黑咖啡，逢人就問是否要續杯。

兩人找了張靠近角落的桌子，一旁落地窗外高譚市的天色一如既往地陰沈，行人步伐匆匆，路面上還留著昨夜雨後未乾的水窪。傑克選了內側的位子，他環顧四周，評論道：「這裡挺熱鬧。你很常來？」

亞瑟搖了下頭，「我小時候比較常來。」

他話雖這麼說，實際來訪的次數卻則寥寥可數。潘妮多半的時間都花在她那些換個不停的男朋友身上，極少真正耗費心力照顧兒子。唯有那麼幾回，在她沒有夜不歸宿或酩酊大醉的早晨，她會牽著亞瑟的手，帶他走進餐廳為他點上一盤鬆餅。

女侍走近兩人，從腰間抽出便條本，問道：「你們今天想吃什麼？」亞瑟點了鬆餅搭上培根以及一杯黑咖啡，傑克根本沒翻開菜單，只簡短地說：「跟他一樣。」女侍將他們的餐點記在本子上，扭著腰走了，過短的裙子在大腿間落下一道陰影，吸引附近幾名男客的目光。

亞瑟和傑克都沒再瞧她。相反地，傑克目不轉睛地盯著亞瑟，狀似漫不經心地開口：「你在卡片上寫的那個毛病，你怎麼得到的？」

這問題理應讓亞瑟感到被冒犯。可他沒有生氣，好似傑克的直截了當是如此理所當然，「我不知道確切的原因，但我媽媽說我天生就有。」

「這病一定給你惹了不少麻煩。」

「的確。」亞瑟停頓一下，「在地鐵遇到你那一天，我原本要上台表演，但是因為我的毛病發作，所以取消了。」

「真可惜。你要表演什麼？」

「單口相聲，我想當喜劇演員。」亞瑟回答。這時女侍送來他們的餐點，鬆軟的鬆餅冒著熱氣，乳黃色的奶油半融不融地擱在上頭，肉紅色的培根煎得邊緣微焦，泛著油光。亞瑟將楓糖漿倒到盤中，繼續道：「我媽媽告訴我，我的人生目的是為這個世界帶來歡笑。」

傑克往嘴裡塞了塊油滋滋的培根，一邊咀嚼一邊道：「你一定知道不少笑話。」

「我想了很多個笑話。」亞瑟說。

「願意跟我分享嗎？」

亞瑟抿了下嘴唇。他雖然每週固定去俱樂部聽脫口秀，做了不少筆記，又花了許多時間和精力構想笑話，但他從來沒有對別人說過自己的成品，難免有些緊張。他想了想，「好吧，我有一個笑話。敲敲門。」

「誰在外面？」傑克叉起鬆餅，咬了一口。

「我是警察。太太，你的兒子出車禍，死了。」亞瑟說完，提著心看向傑克。面上帶疤年輕人滿嘴鬆餅，右頰微鼓，眼睛稍稍睜大。亞瑟這才看清傑克翠綠的虹膜外是一圈冷杉木般的棕色。

傑克吞下口中的食物，和亞瑟對視片刻，忽然放聲大笑。他笑聲尖銳，沙啞中摻著粗重的鼻息，一點也不悅耳。其他客人聞聲瞧向他們，甚至連正在點餐的女侍也抬起臉。亞瑟聽著傑克笑，也跟著笑了起來。

「真好笑，亞瑟。非常好笑。」傑克晃著叉子，「你一定會是個成功的喜劇演員。」

亞瑟忍住微笑的衝動，「謝謝。」

「我是認真的。」傑克的左手擱在桌上，指甲修得極短，甲緣緊貼甲床，一旁的馬克杯中廉價咖啡白煙直冒。「我看得出來你很特別，亞瑟。比任何人都特別。」

亞瑟垂下眼，除去潘妮，他極少得到他人的誇獎。他摩挲桌緣，冷硬的桌角磕著掌心，「謝謝，傑克。」他重複道，終於忍不住微笑，「你是第一個被我的笑話逗笑的人。」

這頓早餐順利得出乎亞瑟意料。他和傑克處得挺好，年輕人主導對話，幾乎把他的前半生問了個透——沒有父親陪伴的童年，潘妮多不勝數的男朋友，時不時發作的毛病，還有成為喜劇演員的夢想。這類直白的問答要是發生在他人身上無疑非常失禮，但亞瑟絲毫不介意，與之相反，他十分享受和傑克交談。他們不過見了三次面，亞瑟卻生出兩人已經相識多年的錯覺。

最後亞瑟離開餐廳時，前門太窄，傑克走在他身邊，離得極近，身子一晃就碰著了他的手背。他們在路口停下腳步，亞瑟說：「我要去工作了。」

傑克點了下頭，「改天再見，亞瑟。」恰巧人行道的綠燈亮起，他穿越馬路，不一會兒就隱沒在人群之中。亞瑟看著傑克走遠，手上被蹭過的地方發著熱意。他左顧右盼，確定無人注意自己，抬起手，手背擱到唇邊。

唇上是他微涼的體溫。他一愣，忽然被燙著一般，連忙縮回手。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

說笑話是門技術活。姑且不論笑話的內容，首先你的口條得足夠清晰，語氣不能被情緒左右，必須保持冷靜但不可以太過一本正經；再者是語速及節奏務必控制得當，精準地拿捏丟出笑料的時間點，才能讓聽眾有辦法消化整個笑話。

亞瑟鑽研笑話多年，對這些要件自然熟記於心，但了解是一回事，要真正實踐就沒那麼簡單了。傑克聽完笑話後的反應無疑為他打了一劑強心針，前往事務所的途中他滿腦子都是傑克的話， _你一定會是個成功的喜劇演員。_

亞瑟的步伐不由輕快起來，就連路邊相互叫罵的青少年也變得面目可親。當他走進事務所時，侏儒蓋瑞正試著把一顆紅球貼到鼻子上，甫見到他，招呼道：「早安，亞瑟。你看起來心情真好。」

亞瑟打開置物櫃，「早，蓋瑞，想不想聽個笑話？」

「什麼笑話？」

「我自己想的笑話。」

蓋瑞的個子雖矮，但他擁有亞瑟所見過最寬厚的心胸，對誰都萬分友善，現下自然也是如此，「當然，亞瑟。我當然願意聽你的笑話。」

「敲敲門。」亞瑟起頭道。

蓋瑞彈了下鼻上的紅球，確認黏得足夠牢固。他尚未接話，藍道就走了進來，粗聲道：「誰在外面？」

「我是警察。太太，你的兒子出了車禍，死了。」

一陣靜默。蓋瑞眉頭微蹙，神情疑惑；藍道則咧開嘴，挑起眉毛。亞瑟期待地看著兩人，等待他們的反應。「亞瑟，」蓋瑞遲疑地開口，「你說完了？」

「沒錯。」亞瑟瞧著他們的表情，恍然明白他們根本不認為這笑話有趣，甚至聽不懂其中的笑點所在。他心上一沉，氣氛尷尬得讓他幾乎瑟縮了下，「哦，你們不覺得好笑。」

「不，亞瑟，只是⋯⋯」蓋瑞乾笑幾聲，「得想一下才會好笑。」

藍道就沒這麼體貼了，他撇撇嘴，「我笑不出來。」他從櫃子拿出一頂假髮，「亞瑟，聽說你想當個喜劇演員？」

亞瑟沒有和同事提過這件事情。他皺起眉，「誰告訴你的？」

「霍伊。」藍道的嗓門又大又響，「說句實話，亞瑟，你要再練習下你的笑話。剛剛那個，」他咋著舌頭，「一點也不好笑。」

亞瑟沈默不語，蓋瑞試著緩和氣氛：「別沮喪，亞瑟。我現在想一想，這笑話其實挺有趣的。」

「少來了，蓋瑞。」藍道說，「你別說謊。」蓋瑞張嘴要反駁，藍道又嘲弄道：「蓋瑞，我有個問題。對侏儒來說迷你馬跟一般小馬有差別嗎？」

「去你的，藍道。」蓋瑞瞪起眼，惹得藍道粗嘎地笑。亞瑟瞧著他們之間的互動，突然笑出聲音。蓋瑞抬頭看向亞瑟，鼻子上的紅球猛一晃動，落到地上，他趕緊彎腰去撿，球卻被藍道踩在腳下。藍道拍著亞瑟的肩膀，得意洋洋地道：「瞧，亞瑟。這才叫作笑話。」

亞瑟想躲開藍道的手，最後還是忍住，沒有動彈，任由藍道攬著他，「你說得對，藍道。」他又笑了幾聲，「這很好笑。」

他裝作沒有看見蓋瑞受傷的眼神。

亞瑟接下來幾天都沒有再見到傑克。他每回外出都會往傑克門前瞟上一眼，那兒毫無動靜，連一點聲響都沒傳出來。倒是潘妮偶爾會對著他抱怨幾句：「隔壁今天又在吵了，快樂。」可只要亞瑟在家，牆壁的另一頭總悄然無聲，彷彿傑克知道隔著一面牆，有人正伺機窺探他的一舉一動。

亞瑟時常想起傑克，尤其是在他乘坐深夜地鐵的時候。只要他閉上眼，就能看見傑克的臉，那雙棕綠色的眼睛及唇角的疤痕被昏黃的燈光鍍上一層光暈，迷迷濛濛地，像一場夢。傑克太好了，好得一點也不真實。他不僅幫了亞瑟，還願意聽他說話。在亞瑟三十多年的人生裡頭，這還是頭一回有人在知道他的病症之後仍願意善待他——而且傑克甚至喜歡亞瑟的笑話。

一天夜裡，亞瑟挽著袖子，拿著條濕毛巾擦拭潘妮的身體，「媽媽，」他的語尾發顫，藏著細細的鼻音，「我想我交了個朋友。」潘妮正揚著頭，問道：「朋友？」

「我之前跟你提過，我遇見了一個好人。」亞瑟扭乾毛巾，開始擦母親的臉，「頭抬高一點。」水聲微微，老女人的吐息挟著粗重的痰音。亞瑟續道：「那個人其實是我們的新鄰居。他叫傑克，我前幾天才和他一起吃早餐。」

「難怪你那天很早出門。」潘妮說，「我還以為你是為了工作。」

亞瑟聞言，手上一頓。他沒料到潘妮會注意到這件事情。他習慣了潘妮盲目地依賴他，她每天待在家中等著兒子歸來，再向他絮絮叨叨電視上頭的湯瑪斯・韋恩。這樣千篇一律的相處令亞瑟幾乎視她為一尊活生生的擺飾，她仍然擁有屬於人類的基本需求，會說話，需要吃喝及照料，可除此之外她似乎沒有其他能力，只一個勁兒地活在自己的世界，不曾關心外物。亞瑟莫名地感到心虛，解釋道：「你那時候還在睡覺，所以我沒有告訴你。」

「別這樣，快樂，我沒有要責備你。」潘妮抬起濕淋淋的手撫上亞瑟的臉，「交朋友是件好事，我當然為你感到高興。但是你得答應我一件事。」

「什麼事情？」

「記得告訴他別老是發出那麼大的聲音。」

亞瑟忍俊不住，笑了起來，「好的，媽媽。如果我有機會遇見他，我會記得提醒他。」

亞瑟口中的機會在三天後才到來。當時他剛走下擠沙丁魚似擁擠的公車，就瞥到一顆金棕色的腦袋。傑克仍舊穿著那身裝扮，樸素單調，沒有任何出彩之處，亞瑟卻一眼就認出他。傑克微駝著背，走得極快，不消片刻就沒了影子。亞瑟穿過人潮，快步跟了上去。

我只是要打聲招呼。亞瑟忖道。向他問聲好，寒暄幾句。

亞瑟追上傑克，特別留心別靠得太近，刻意隔了段距離，可以清楚看見那深色的背影，又不至於引來對方的注意。傑克轉過街角，腳步放慢，雙手插進夾克口袋裡，他在一間玩具店前停下，打量著展示窗。亞瑟趕緊躲進一旁的牆柱之後，只露出半張臉，小心翼翼地窺視。傑克似乎完全沒有察覺到亞瑟的目光，在原地待了一會，再次往前走。這條街很長，一路直通到高譚的市中心，街邊擺放了商家的告示牌，樂器行外一名中年人兀自演奏鋼琴，樂聲不間斷地自他的指尖流洩而出，卻被埋沒於高譚市的喧囂之下。

亞瑟在傑克後頭跟了一陣，近乎著迷地看他漫無目的地胡亂閒逛，在若干店前駐足，又不走進任何一間店。亞瑟知道自己應該直接上前問候，而非如同跟蹤狂一樣偷偷摸摸地行動。他需要找個契機假裝不期而遇，臉上帶著惺惺作態的驚喜，不能表現得太過親暱或生疏——他暗想，要像個正常人。

傑克拐進一條巷子裡，亞瑟見狀連忙加快腳步，可當他走到巷口，領子就被人猛地捉住，後背撞到冷硬的牆上，他猝不及防，尚未反應過來，喉頭就被掐住，無法呼吸。襲擊他的人低聲問：「你為什麼要跟著我？」

亞瑟掙扎幾下，說不出話，徑直望進一雙陰沈的眼睛。對方看清了他的臉，手上一鬆，他立刻跌坐到地面上，大口喘氣，手上沾滿了泥濘。傑克背對陽光，居高臨下，「亞瑟。你在跟蹤我？」

傑克方才用了極大的勁，害得亞瑟喉頭火燒火燎地疼。「不，我只是⋯⋯」他扯出一抹歪歪扭扭的笑，窘迫如被當場捉到偷吃糖果餅乾的孩子。他答不上話，乾脆承認道：「我一直跟著你。」

傑克背後日光明亮刺目，直照到狹窄的巷子口，連路面上的小石子也被照得一清二楚。巷內牆面頗高，硬生生截斷了那道光，只剩一點餘光灑落在他的眉目之間，使得他面上神情晦暗難明。亞瑟身處於陰影之下，跪坐於地，垂著頭，像個等待斧頭落下的罪人。

他等待傑克的反應，腦中已經出現無數個情狀，傑克也許會質問他，或者揍他一頓，畢竟誰也不會喜歡被一個才認識幾天的同性尾隨。當傑克伸出手，亞瑟以為他要一拳揍在自己臉上，不禁瑟縮一下。但預想中的重擊沒有襲來，傑克反而傾下身，作勢拉他起來。傑克說：「我打算買電池，但我找不到雜貨店。你知不知道哪裡有店？」

亞瑟沒料到傑克會表現得如此雲淡風輕且毫不相干，他無法辨認對方的表情，猶豫地握住那隻手。兩人才剛掌心相觸，傑克就使勁——力道之大令亞瑟生疼——硬是將拉得他站直身子。

傑克的棕髮在陽光下亮得發白。亞瑟曾在電視節目上看見過不少外貌亮麗的男女，與他們相比，傑克的眼神太過陰鬱，唇角的疤痕更顯得他面目可怖，可從來沒有一個人讓亞瑟這樣移不開眼。

「附近有一間雜貨店。」亞瑟說，「我可以帶你去。」

收銀台後的青年一頭長髮，花茫茫的眼睛沒有焦距，穿著件寬大的花襯衫。許多年前，亞瑟經常在新聞上看見這般打扮的年輕人，他們舉著標語，高嚷著愛與和平，現在倒是不常見到了，尤其是在高譚市這種地方，放眼望去，清一色地黑，死氣沈沈，極少出現鮮豔些的顏色。

店裡頭人不多，但空間狹窄，連空氣都被壓縮了似地沉悶。那店員正在聽廣播節目，音量太高，蓋去了其餘聲響。貨架凌亂，過道狹長，傑克剛拿了一排電池，亞瑟就說：「我很抱歉。」

傑克瞟了他一眼，「抱歉什麼？」

「我不應該跟著你。我不想讓你感到不自在。」

「我沒有不自在。」傑克開始往收銀台走，亞瑟緊跟在後，結結巴巴地反駁道：「但這還是不正常。我是說，跟蹤本來就⋯⋯」

傑克猛然停下腳步，亞瑟差點收勢不住，撞在他背上。傑克轉過臉，「告訴我，亞瑟，什麼是正常？」

他這一問，亞瑟倒不知道該如何回應了。他遇見過的所有人都叫他正常些，別太怪異，不然會嚇著別人。甚至連潘妮也曾叮囑過他，乾瘦的手撫著他的頰側，女人輕輕柔柔的嗓音： _正常點，快樂，要當個正常的孩子。_ 可「正常」這個詞從來不適用在亞瑟・佛萊克身上，那隨處發笑的病狀早已注定了他的命運，為他的一生銘刻下痕跡。

傑克又道：「我沒覺得你不正常，亞瑟。」他從褲兜裡掏出幾張鈔票，走到收銀台前。店員又提高了廣播的音量，節目主持人和來賓的對話聲十分清楚，甚至能聽見麥克風的沙沙作響。

「幾年前參加過戰爭的麥克・米勒曾經不幸成為俘虜，現在他正準備將這段經歷寫成一部書，與大眾分享。麥克，我很好奇，你為什麼會有這樣的念頭？」

「我也常在問自己這個問題，傑瑞，說句實話，我還沒找到答案。我在回國之後的狀況非常不好，睡不著覺，沒有食慾，有一次甚至直接昏倒在地上，而我的醫生根本找不到原因。」

「那聽起來真可怕，麥克。」

「沒錯，傑瑞，我的妻子嚇壞了。」麥克・米勒笑了一聲，「但我不後悔參加戰爭。當我回來，看見我的國家風景有多麽美麗，家人全部安全無虞，我感到相當⋯⋯驕傲。」

店員數著錢，隨口道：「老天，這個人聽起來真蠢——這場不必要的戰爭有哪裡值得驕傲。」他放了幾個硬幣在台面上，「對吧，老兄？」

傑克拾起零錢，銅幣在他的指間翻動，不置可否地應了聲。店員以為他認同自己，頓時起了興致，「我的表哥也參加了這場戰爭。他是個好傢伙，很聰明，音感特別好，從小就想成為鋼琴家。他沒有死在戰場上，活著回來，現在卻每天想辦法自殺。為什麼？他的手臂被炸飛，再也沒辦法彈琴。」

傑克依然不語。廣播裡面的麥克・米勒道：「在我被俘虜的那段時間，不管敵人如何折磨我的身體，我的心靈從不屈服。我相信國家不會放棄我，而我也的確得到了救援。」

傑克和亞瑟走出雜貨店，時近黃昏，夕陽餘暉拉長了兩人的影子。傑克忽然開口問道：「亞瑟，你剛剛為什麼要跟著我？」

「哦。呃，我，」亞瑟眨了眨眼睛，困窘得不敢回視傑克，「我只是想說聲嗨。」他雙手藏在褲子口袋裡，「就像普通朋友那樣。」

傑克笑了一聲，亞瑟注意到他沒有反駁朋友這個說法，胸口因此而發暖。他們經過方才那條窄巷，巷中傳來一陣嘻笑，摻雜幾聲痛苦的呻吟。傑克目不斜視，罔若未聞，反而亞瑟循聲瞧去，一群年輕人圍成一圈，正對地上的人拳打腳踢，正如在地鐵的那一夜，他蜷著身體，滿心希望折磨可以早點結束。

亞瑟喊道：「傑克，等等。」

傑克聞聲望了過來。亞瑟再次看了眼巷子裡頭的施暴，聽見微弱的求饒聲。他朝巷子的方向前進了幾步，突然加快速度，轉向走到傑克身邊。「我母親要我告訴你，」他一句也沒提巷子裡頭的事，「她有時候會聽到你那邊的聲音。」


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章有自摸情節，請注意

第四章

傑克每週四早晨固定前往雜貨店購物。亞瑟經常在過道或是前去工作的途中撞見他——畢竟那間店和地鐵站的方向一致。有時他會上前招呼，兩人一塊走一段路，聊上幾句話，又或者他會跟在傑克身後，遠遠地瞧著對方推開店門。

就連亞瑟自己也說不出原因，但他喜歡看著傑克。青年的舉手投足間帶著種微妙的魅力，使他不自覺地被吸引。他對傑克幾乎一無所知，認識的時間也不長，可傑克・納皮爾就像被膠水牢固地黏在他腦中一般，總是縈繞不去，就連他難得入眠的夜裡，那張帶疤的臉也會出現在他夢中。

也許這就是交到朋友的滋味。亞瑟一邊記下一個關於流浪漢的笑話，一邊暗忖。屋中播著電視新聞，潘妮靠著亞瑟的肩膀，聽得昏昏欲睡，不停打盹，唯有聽見「韋恩」這詞才打起精神。她睡眼惺忪，說：「快樂，你又在笑了。」

亞瑟的筆頭點在紙上，暈開一片墨色，「我在笑？」

「對。你最近很常笑。這很好，你從以前就愛笑。」潘妮枯枝似的食指撫上亞瑟眉間，「你一直都是個快樂的小男孩。」亞瑟勾起嘴角，這回他能感覺到自己的肌肉扯動，道：「我如果不快樂的話，我怎麼將歡笑帶給別人？」

潘妮沒有應聲，只打了個呵欠，頭緩緩垂了下去，又一次打起盹，呼吸逐漸沈重。亞瑟小心翼翼地移開身子，讀自己方才寫下的句子，哼笑出聲。他挺滿意這次的成品，而他相信傑克也會欣賞這個笑話。

果不其然，他的新笑話逗笑了傑克。這天並非週四，兩人在那道長梯前偶遇，亞瑟說完笑話，點燃一根菸，看著傑克笑得前仰後翻。傑克笑的時候有種不管不顧的氣勢，好似他用盡了一切力氣發笑，聲音尖利得像假笑。幾名過路人奇怪地睨著他們。

傑克緩過氣來，「我真喜歡這笑話。你怎麼想出來的？」

「我做了很多功課。」亞瑟答道，「我會去俱樂部聽笑話，當作參考。也許你下次可以跟我一起去。」

他們踏上樓梯，此時時間已經不早，天氣挺涼，亞瑟微微縮著脖子，不時抽上一口菸。傑克又說：「原來你抽菸。」

「抱歉，如果你討厭菸味，我現在可以⋯⋯」亞瑟正要掐熄香菸頭，傑克就奪去那根剩下半截的菸，夾在指間，「我沒說我不喜歡。」

深冬的空氣乾冷，若清水那般澄澈，他們每說一句話，就呵出一口白霧。傑克輕巧地跨上最後一階樓梯，耷拉著肩膀，低頭注視亞瑟，兩人之間相隔兩階階梯，「我知道你週四會跟著我到雜貨店。」

亞瑟瞪大眼睛，下意識想道歉，卻被傑克搶去話頭，「我告訴過你了，亞瑟，我不會感到不自在。」他把香菸擱到唇邊，煙霧繚繞，那對疤痕若隱若現。菸嘴上還沾著亞瑟的唾液，顏色稍暗，傑克也不介意，張口含住，菸頭紅光一閃，就吐出灰白的煙，「但我比較希望你能跟我打聲招呼。我能說話的人不多。」

亞瑟侷促地絞著手指。傑克續道：「除了你之外，我沒有其他朋友，亞瑟。」

若非亞瑟知曉傑克才剛搬來高譚市，否則他不會相信這句話。在他眼中，傑克・納皮爾強大自信，天生該被萬眾簇擁。他踢了下腳邊的石子，「我也只有你一個朋友。」

菸灰落到地上。傑克聳了聳肩膀，道：「聽起來挺好。」

「是啊。」亞瑟仰望那個深色的身影，「就你跟我。」

潘妮打碎了一個盤子。她為此怪罪亞瑟：「盤子太油了，快樂，根本拿不住。」亞瑟剛從外頭回家，仍舊頂著小丑妝容。他在兒童醫院唱跳了一整天，還挨了霍伊的罵，累得連和她爭執的力氣都沒有，隨口應道：「好的，媽媽，我會把碗盤全部重洗一次。你要小心，別踩到碎片。」

「你已經是個大人了，快樂。」潘妮猶自喋喋不休，「怎麼連盤子也洗不乾淨。」亞瑟蹲下身開始收拾破盤子，看見地上的影子，發現自己連假髮都沒摘下。他耐著性子道：「我現在就重洗盤子，媽媽。很晚了，你該去休息了。」

潘妮仍然不放過他，她倚靠廚房門框，「我看著你洗。」這些天來她變得尖酸刻薄，亞瑟猜這是因為韋恩公司最近鬧出了一樁醜聞——一名女員工控訴上司騷擾她，在新聞畫面中聲淚俱下。潘妮對此嗤之以鼻，認為那女員工的目的是破壞湯瑪斯・韋恩的名譽。

亞瑟能夠應付平時孩子一般鬧脾氣的潘妮，可當她表現得這樣憤世嫉俗、敵意滿滿，卻令他無所適從，瞬間變回多年以前被斥責得抬不起頭的小男孩。他捋起袖子，往碗盤上倒了些清潔劑，扭開水龍頭，卻一滴水都沒流出來。他又試了幾次，還是沒有出水的跡象。

「瞧，現在停水了。」潘妮話中帶刺，「你為什麼不能一次就把事情做好？」

打從亞瑟有記憶開始，他們所住的這棟公寓就是這副年久失修的模樣。管線時不時就出些問題，要等上好一陣子才能恢復。牆上的時鐘顯示零點過一刻，他明天一大清早就有工作，而他現在甚至還沒卸妝。潘妮又說：「這裡的建設實在太糟糕了。現在的市長到底在做什麼？如果讓湯瑪斯・韋恩當上市長的話⋯⋯」

「別說了，媽媽。」亞瑟打斷她。她念叨得讓他心煩，「水等等就會恢復了。」

他的語氣顯然觸怒了潘妮。「你長大了，快樂，」她雙唇顫抖，「你會對我回嘴了。」

「我沒有回嘴，媽媽。我只是⋯⋯」

潘妮頭也不回地離開，重重地關上房門。亞瑟靠著流理台，疲憊不堪地抹了把臉，染了滿掌的白。他身上沾著醫院消毒水的氣味，十分刺鼻難聞，想洗去一身疲憊，卻連滴水都沒有。他點了根菸叼在嘴裡，低頭看著水槽中油膩的碗盤。

早些時候，霍伊喊他過去，他本以為要談論工作上的事情，不料對方劈頭就罵了他一頓：「有人告訴我，你說了令他們不舒服的笑話。亞瑟，我不管你到底說了什麼，你在工作的時候別騷擾其他人。」

「我沒有騷擾別人。」亞瑟否認道。

「我說了，我不管。」霍伊豎起食指，「你只需要記得一件事情，別惹麻煩。」

亞瑟還要說話，霍伊就轉過椅背，不再看他。他只好悻悻然地走出辦公室，眉頭深鎖，就連藍道和他搭話也沒聽見。他關上置物櫃門時還夾到了手指，一塊深色的瘀血生在指甲下方，一按就疼。正如現在，煙灰落了下去，恰恰燙著他的傷處，他猛地一激靈，回過神來。

他就站在自家陰暗的廚房裡頭，依舊無水可用。他忽然記起他唯一的朋友。傑克・納皮爾，一個願意包容他的好心人。他心底生出一股衝動，他想按下隔壁的門鈴，待傑克一開門，就望進那雙棕綠色的眼睛，直到瞧見自己的倒影。

傑克。他想。傑克。

牆的另一端突然發出一聲巨響。下一刻，就聽潘妮嚷道：「叫他安靜下來！」亞瑟捻熄香菸，不回話，徑直走出家門，來到傑克屋前。他顧不得按門鈴，直接拍打門板。「傑克，」他邊拍邊喊，「是我，亞瑟。」

傑克打開門，跟先前一樣，他上半身赤裸，肌膚汗津津地在燈下泛著光。「亞瑟，」他胸口劇烈起伏，「怎麼了？」

「我家停水了。」亞瑟答道，「我能不能跟你借些水洗臉？」

「當然。你要不要乾脆洗個澡？」

「我不打算打擾你那麼久。」

「去洗澡，亞瑟。你身上全都是消毒水的味道。」傑克讓開身子。他屋中只點了盞燈，東西雖少，卻頗為雜亂，地上擺著報章雜誌及吃剩的外賣盒，一旁的書桌則堆著瓶罐，他隨手比了個方向，「浴室就在那裡。」

傑克的浴室裡只有一塊肥皂和一瓶半滿的洗髮精，地面生著黝黑的水垢。亞瑟脫去衣物，站在蓮蓬頭底下，為熱水帶來的暖意喟嘆出聲。他全身的肌肉逐漸放鬆，臉上的油彩褪去，順著水流消失無蹤。他擠了些洗髮精，正打算抹到頭上，就瞥見一根蜷曲的毛髮沾在肥皂上。他動作一停，意識到那是根陰毛。

剎那間，傑克的存在感如急流似地洶湧而來。淋浴間裡蒸氣充斥，起了白煙，霧茫茫地一片，什麼都看不清，亞瑟卻感覺傑克無處不在，人就站在一旁，直盯著他枯瘦的裸體。他呼吸急促起來，耳邊水聲淙淙，腦中的嘈雜不減反增。他想像著傑克曾經身在他所處的位置，未著寸縷，濕透的髮捋到腦後，露出光潔的額頭，緊閉雙眼，任由熱水流過那對唇角的疤痕。

傑克的身體肌理結實，足夠強壯，卻不會破壞那修長的美感，像一頭獵豹。他應門之前應當在鍛鍊肌肉，一身的汗，汗珠從下頷落了下來，滑過頸脖，朝微隆的胸口隱沒而去。

亞瑟累極了，他一大早就外出工作直到深夜，不應該還會殘存多餘的精力。可現在他吐息不穩，雙腿間那根乾巴巴的陰莖逐漸充血，挺立起來。「該死，」他低聲罵道，「該死。」

一門之外，傑克也許套上了衣服，也或許沒有。熱水打在亞瑟的身上，他想抑止下身的勃起，性器卻愈發地硬。他閉上眼，前額抵著牆壁，抖著手撫上自己的陰莖，套弄起來。他緊咬住下唇，以防發出聲音。傑克是個朋友，他迷迷糊糊地想，而社交能力低下如他也知道朋友不該因為對方的一根陰毛產生性慾。

亞瑟並不常自慰，早出晚歸的奔波令他累得幾乎沒有辦法提起性慾，只偶爾趁著潘妮睡去，縮在沙發上對著買來的色情雜誌草草宣洩。他的動作笨拙，毫無技巧，若在平時，絕對毫無快感。但此時他眼前浮現傑克坐在家庭餐廳的畫面，唇角帶疤的年輕人微微傾過身，對他說：「 _你很特別，亞瑟。」_

亞瑟屏住氣，套弄最後一下。他在高潮的瞬間仰起頭，剛要吸氣，就被灌了滿嘴的熱水，鼻子也嗆著了，頓時咳嗽連連，鼻涕混著熱水淌了滿臉。他欲抬手去抹，掌上又沾著精液，只好作罷。他張開手，五指間一層由乳白色液體形成的半透明薄膜。過了一會兒，他緩緩握成一個拳頭，就像那天他站在過道間，想把傑克的餘溫留在掌中。

亞瑟走出浴室的時候，傑克正坐在沙發上，他穿了一件單薄的黑色上衣，胸膛的輪廓隱約可見。屋中沒有電視，一台廣播收音機放著首不知名的老歌，他在一張紙上塗寫，聽見亞瑟的腳步聲，頭也不抬，道：「你洗真久。」

亞瑟雙手背在身後，突地認知到自己方才的所作所為多麽荒唐——他在傑克的浴室裡面，想著對方自瀆，而傑克對此一無所知。他羞愧得無地自容，罪惡感灼燒他胃部，令他作嘔。「謝謝你借我洗澡。」他沒辦法在傑克面前多待上一秒鐘，「我該走了，我媽媽還在等我。」

傑克筆尖一頓，「少來了，亞瑟。我剛剛才聽見你們吵架。」

「我明天一早還得工作。」亞瑟又道。

傑克拍了下一旁的沙發椅，「坐下，亞瑟。」他說話的調子並不重，卻隱含不容置疑的威嚴，亞瑟只好依言坐到他身邊，盡可能地縮起肩膀，以免碰著他。傑克道：「你看起來很糟。」

「我今天過得不大順利。」亞瑟如坐針氈，挪動身體，試圖在狹窄的沙發上拉開距離，「有人向我的老闆告狀，害我被罵了一頓。他說我的笑話讓人不舒服。」

「我倒是認為很有趣。」

「那是你，傑克。」亞瑟垂眸看著自己的雙手，唯恐對上傑克的眼睛。傑克聳聳肩，手中的筆滾了下去，忙探過身子去撿，使得亞瑟瞬間渾身緊繃，他能嗅到對方身上略微鹹澀的汗味，一點也不好聞，卻令他面上一陣發熱。他猛然站起身，生怕和傑克離得太近。

「聽著，我真的該離開了。」亞瑟說，快步往門口走去，傑克喊了他幾聲，但他故作沒聽見。他簡直是落荒而逃，剛進到屋裡，潘妮的房門就被推開，他母親淚流滿面，雙目通紅。

「快樂，」潘妮哽咽道，「你去哪裡了？」

「我去找傑克。我跟你提過的那個新鄰居。」

「你找他做什麼？」

亞瑟臉上熱意更甚，「我去借水洗臉。」他接近潘妮，「媽媽，你為什麼在哭？」

「我剛剛對你太過份了。」潘妮說，「我最近的脾氣不大好。那個關於韋恩公司的新聞讓我非常暴躁。」她任由亞瑟抹去自己眼角的淚，「我不應該那樣對你，你已經很辛苦了。當我發現你不在家，快樂，我以為你要離開我了。」

「我不會離開你，媽媽。」

潘妮淚眼迷濛地看著亞瑟，模樣像極了個迷路的小女孩。她細聲問：「你還是我的小男孩，對不對？」

誰也料不到，潘妮口中的小男孩一邊想著同性，一邊在別人家中自慰。亞瑟攬著母親，卻看見那間狹窄，白煙瀰漫的浴室。他說：「沒錯，媽媽。」

亞瑟徹夜未眠，心神不寧，滿腦子都是傑克。他仍舊不敢相信自己竟然做出那種事情。多年以來，他只對女性起過性慾，從來不曾想著同性勃起，遑論那人還是傑克，他唯一的朋友。

這很不正常。亞瑟知道這世上有些人會喜歡上同性，但他從來沒想過這事會發生在自己身上。他焦躁不安，到了事務所依然心不在焉。藍道又針對蓋瑞開起低俗玩笑，他一點都沒聽進去，畫好妝容，正準備戴上假髮，才發現那頂鮮綠色的假髮不見蹤影。他遍尋不著，記起應該是昨夜落在傑克家中，只好硬著頭皮向藍道開口：「藍道，你有沒有多的假髮？我忘記帶我的了。」

藍道的眼神宛若一隻看見腐肉的禿鷹，「亞瑟，你的笑話怎麼樣了？」

亞瑟摸不著頭緒，反問道：「什麼笑話？」

「我以為你只忙著當喜劇演員，連小丑的本分都忘了。」藍道抬高聲音，「嘿，大夥，你們知不知道亞瑟之後想去做喜劇演員？」

房中其他人訕笑起來，嘲弄的目光落在亞瑟身上。藍道又說：「不如這樣，亞瑟，你跟我們分享一個笑話，我就借你一頂假髮，如何？」

「別這樣，藍道。」蓋瑞出聲制止。藍道完全不搭理他，推搡了把亞瑟，「亞瑟，別像個女人扭扭捏捏，大方點。」

亞瑟舔了下嘴唇，「不行，藍道，霍伊警告過我，不可以跟你們說笑話。」

「就一個，亞瑟。沒人會告訴他。」藍道慫恿道。

蓋瑞不斷搖著頭，「別聽他的，亞瑟。」

「閉嘴，蓋瑞。還是你要把你的迷你假髮借給亞瑟？」藍道又拍了下亞瑟的背，「亞瑟，我的好兄弟，講個笑話。」

亞瑟環顧四周，所有人都看著他，彷彿他們當真期待他的笑話。他沒帶那本被踩了一腳的笑話筆記，腦中一片空白。「呃，」他發出一個音，卻吐不出任何字眼，反倒感覺喉頭發癢。無論在俱樂部的後台或者地鐵上的圍毆皆曾湧現過這股騷動，他開始發笑，趕緊抬起胳膊掩住嘴。

藍道見狀，翻了個白眼，「你這毛病真會挑時機發作。」

亞瑟笑得蹲下身子，沒法回話。他笑了一陣，待他笑聲稍歇，其他人已全數離開，只剩下房間另一頭的蓋瑞。侏儒道：「亞瑟，你的妝花了。」亞瑟瞅了眼化妝鏡，鏡中的白臉小丑笑容糊去，一道紅痕直延伸至下巴尖。

蓋瑞又說：「你別理藍道，亞瑟。他就是個混蛋。」

「我知道。」

「你沒有假髮怎麼辦？」

亞瑟擦去唇邊的口紅痕跡，「我得再想辦法。」

後來他胡亂戴了頂道具禮帽，在街口為一間兒童慈善機構發送傳單。他舉止滑稽，掛著笑臉，朝每個行人遞送傳單，卻無人接下。誰也沒有多看一眼他那半吊子的裝扮。

他孤伶伶地站在高譚市中央，所有人都對他視若無睹。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

接下來兩週亞瑟都沒有去見傑克。這幾天光是想起傑克就令他愧疚不已，滿心羞慚。他試圖說服自己那不過是一場意外，他只是碰巧在傑克的浴室裡頭起了生理反應，畢竟距離他上一回自慰已經過了段不短的時間。見鬼的，他寧願承認自己像個欲求不滿的青少年胡亂發情，也不願意面對想著傑克自慰的事實。

他逼迫自己專注於工作，幫潘妮沐浴也比平時細心許多，連她的指甲縫都清得一乾二凈，用紗布連連擦拭了好幾回。他做任何能讓他停止思考的雜事，清點油彩的存量，洗淨窗簾，再用熨斗一寸寸熨平。

他甚至邀約蓋瑞下班後去喝酒。他們一起看了場脫口秀，桌上的啤酒太大，蓋瑞必須雙手並用才能捧起來。亞瑟無心聆聽表演者的笑話，身旁的蓋瑞隨著笑話捧腹大笑。俱樂部中所有的燈光都打在舞台上，他掃視周圍，只看得清斜前方一根忽明忽滅的香菸頭及蓋瑞指上閃著光的戒指。

他喝了口啤酒，挟著泡沫的苦澀液體涼意不再，微溫的口感令他皺起眉。他抹了下嘴，咳嗽幾聲，再抬起眼，台上已經換了個人。那人正在說和他妻子有關的笑話，可亞瑟盯著他，忽地驚覺自己聽不懂這滿室的歡聲笑語。那些本應熟悉的音節變得陌生，所有聲響在亞瑟耳中化為模糊的雜音，男男女女的聲音融合成無法分辨的字句。

他坐在位子上，為這突如其來的違和感尷尬不已，恍恍惚惚地想道：我不屬於這裡。

表演者在掌聲中走下台。蓋瑞說：「這笑話真好笑，亞瑟。」他的下巴蓄著短鬚，使他看來比實際年齡老上許多歲，搭上矮小的身軀，像隻發育不良的山羊。亞瑟為這個比喻發笑，蓋瑞卻誤以為他在贊同自己，又道：「我們應該常來這裡，亞瑟。這是個放鬆的好地方。」

亞瑟心不在焉地應了一聲。他似乎看見那道長梯，傑克站在高處，低下頭瞧他。

他猛然明白心中的距離感從何而來。

那天晚上他回到家，潘妮已經歇下，他在客廳看電視，螢幕上播著無聲的老電影，風華正茂的女人指間夾著香菸，百無聊賴地等待永遠不會歸來的情人。她面無表情，眉眼間卻透著濃重的寂寥，輕輕眨一下眼睛，眼角就帶了淚。

但亞瑟看得出來，那不過是一場精心醞釀的表演，並非真正的寂寞。他認知中的孤寂絕非如此顯而易見，反而宛若一場細雨，一點一滴地落在眉梢心尖，緩緩吞噬一個人的所有存在，直到這世上再也沒人能看見他——就好比那天下午，他站在雨中看著那對父子漸行漸遠，耳邊仍迴響孩子清脆的笑聲，腳邊卻是一地狼藉。

他點燃一根菸，矯揉造作地模仿那女演員的神態，旋即發笑起來，咕噥道：「真蠢。」

他抽完菸的時候，電影尚未播完。他關掉電視，發現上頭擱著的影片播放器生了層灰，便隨手抹了一下，不料一旁竟藏著片細小的玻璃碎渣，刺破了他的大拇指。他一吃痛，連忙縮回手，傷口並不大，就是挺深，滲了血出來。

亞瑟看著掌心的灰塵及拇指上的血珠，想起傑克曾湊近他，伸手拂過他的臉頰。時間已經不早，在牆的另一頭，傑克可能正在休息，他就算閉著眼，臉部的線條依舊銳利；他也可能醒著，一邊讀雜誌一邊隨收音機的音樂打著拍子。

就連亞瑟也說不出自己的意圖為何。但他屏起呼吸，懸著一顆心，鬼使神差地抬手在牆壁上敲了一下。那聲響很輕，若不細聽就會輕易忽略過去。他等了片刻，對面沒有任何動靜，便搖了搖頭，擦去手上的灰塵與血，暗罵自己：「真蠢。」

他正要走向浴室，忽然腳步一頓，抬起頭。

他聽見了一聲同樣輕的響聲。

「你的假髮，亞瑟。」蓋瑞頂著一臉油彩，抱起雙臂。自從兩人一起看過脫口秀，他對待亞瑟的態度就變得親暱起來，「你是不是該新買一頂了？」

亞瑟坐在鏡子前，抬手調整頭上毛躁的假髮。這是他從事務所倉庫找出來的舊道具，不知在倉庫裡頭待了多久，也不知曾被多少人使用過，理應鮮綠的髮絲發黃，聞著一股油膩的汗臭味。他有時會在腦中猜想這頂舊假髮的故事，也許它曾經屬於一名想成為喜劇演員的派對小丑，它的主人在一番努力之後終於成功圓夢，便毫不留戀地將它扔在事務所的角落，從此無人問津。

「你之前那頂假髮呢？」蓋瑞又問。

亞瑟收拾好桌上的畫筆及油彩，「我忘記了。」

「你兩個禮拜前就說你忘記帶了。」

「我是說，我忘記它在哪了。」亞瑟無故地煩躁起來。他強壓著性子，停頓一下，「不過你說得沒錯，我該重新買一頂假髮了。」

「我知道一間店。」蓋瑞絲毫沒有發現他的不耐，「價格不貴，道具的種類也齊全。」

「聽起來挺好。」

「我可以替你帶路。」蓋瑞提議，「我也能順便買一些油彩。你今天晚上有沒有空？」

「今天晚上？」亞瑟下意識地重複道。今天是週五，他本該準時回家和潘妮一起觀賞莫瑞・富蘭克林的脫口秀，但自從他在傑克的浴室做出那樣的行徑，他在應對母親時不禁會感到些微的窘迫。她如往常一般，喊他“小男孩”，讚美他是世上最快樂乖巧的孩子，對於他做了什麼骯髒事毫無頭緒。天知道亞瑟多想告訴她，她口中的好男孩做了如何惡劣的行徑。可他不能這麼做，潘妮太脆弱了，她彷彿渾身由玻璃所製而成，稍有打擊便碎成千萬片。

他考慮片刻，「我今晚有空，蓋瑞。」

「很好。」蓋瑞咧嘴笑了，「你今天去哪裡表演？我得參加兩場生日派對。」

「兒童醫院。」亞瑟答道。

「你最近真常被派去兒童醫院。」

亞瑟抿起嘴唇。這陣子霍伊經常挑他的毛病，從他的假髮到妝容都狠狠批評一遍，派發給他的工作也大多單調重複。「醫院挺好的。」他說，「那些孩子生病已經很辛苦了，需要人逗逗他們。」

「是啊。」蓋瑞贊同道，「生病糟透了。」

亞瑟聽不出蓋瑞是否意有所指。他自己從小就時常因為那發笑的毛病被當作怪胎，沒少吃過苦頭，但就算是他，也無法想像蓋瑞所經歷過的嘲笑及譏諷。他瞅了一眼蓋瑞，侏儒那張掩在妝容之下的面上情緒難辨。他站了起來，將化妝用品收進櫃子裡，「我該出發了。」

「我也是。」蓋瑞說。他們一塊離開事務所，還未完全走下樓梯，就聽見霍伊在辦公室沖著電話另一頭高聲咆哮。亞瑟推開門，蓋瑞跟在他後頭，道：「霍伊這幾天的脾氣很差，聽說他的老婆吵著要離婚。」

「為什麼？」

「我也不清楚，大概跟錢有關。你懂的，所有的事情都繞著錢轉。」蓋瑞邊說邊轉過身，朝亞瑟揮了下手，「待會見，亞瑟。」

這日是高譚少有的晴天，豔陽高照，萬里無雲。兒童醫院離事務所並不遠，不過幾分鐘的路程，亞瑟頂著烈日，步履匆忙，頭上那頂舊假髮的臭味似乎在陽光的照射下越發濃烈，粘膩地瀰漫在空氣中。一個女人和亞瑟擦肩而過，身上的香水味道同那臭氣融合，濃得讓他鼻子發癢。他趕緊捏住鼻頭，瞇起眼睛，費了好大的勁才忍下一個噴嚏。

「嘿。」

車聲轟鳴，人聲鼎沸，亞瑟本不該聽見那道低啞的聲音。但他的腳步猛地停下，扭過頭。就算隔著熙攘人流，他還是一眼就看見傑克・納皮爾。傑克一如既往地穿著深色夾克及牛仔褲，雙手插在褲兜裡頭，短髮亂糟糟地散落頰側。他說：「亞瑟，你有東西留在我那裡很久了。」

亞瑟一時之間發不出任何聲音。他怔愣地看著傑克，腦中卻浮現水氣氤氳的狹窄浴室。傑克走近他，「你的假髮。我以為你會來找我拿，但你一直沒來，所以我就想，也許你根本不知道那東西在哪裡。」

亞瑟見了他，頓時變得口乾舌燥，「傑克，你怎麽來了？」

「我來買些東西，記起你的事務所在附近，就來了一趟，看會不會碰見你。」他聳了下肩膀，「看來我的運氣挺好。」

亞瑟尷尬地扯了下嘴角，「你怎麼知道我在這裡工作？」

「我的鄰居不只你一個，亞瑟。」傑克說，「你母親也是我的鄰居，我可以問她。」

亞瑟自知這是個愚蠢的問題，「謝了，傑克。我之後會記得去跟你拿假髮。」

「我已經把假髮交給你母親了。」傑克說。

亞瑟眨了眨眼睛，「那你為什麼還⋯⋯」

「因為我想見你。我們一陣子沒見面了。」傑克耙了下頭髮，「我還在等你履行約定。」

亞瑟聞言，摸不著頭緒，問道：「什麼約定？」

「俱樂部。」傑克說得簡短，「你之前約了我，記得嗎？」

亞瑟這才迷迷糊糊地想了起來，傑克曾站在長梯之上，奪去他指間的香菸。「我記得。我只是⋯⋯」他舔了下嘴唇，吃了滿嘴的口紅，油蠟的味道使他口乾舌燥，「最近有點忙。」

「潘妮說你這幾天都很晚回去。」

亞瑟說不出口，自己是因為羞於面對潘妮才不願意回家。他抿起唇，胡亂點了下頭。傑克忽然抬手撥了下他頭上的假髮，稍一用力就扯下幾綹髮絲，皺起臉，「這假髮真臭。你怎麼能忍著戴在頭上？」

傑克雖沒有直接碰著亞瑟，他卻全身發起熱來。他微微揚起頭，看著傑克的臉，未經思考就脫口而出：「今天晚上。今天晚上，我們可以一起去俱樂部。」

傑克咧開嘴角，「當然，亞瑟。」

此時的亞瑟已經忘記了稍早之前和蓋瑞的約定。他緊盯著傑克，原本的羞愧早已被拋至九霄雲外，只恨不得將這張臉永遠銘刻在腦中，「波哥的喜劇俱樂部，就在地鐵站的街角旁邊。」

「我知道那個地方。」傑克說。

「我七點下班，大概七點半可以到那裡。」亞瑟又說。

「七點半。」傑克重複道。他朝亮起綠燈的人行道努努嘴，「你該走了，亞瑟。」

亞瑟傻愣愣地盯著他，隨著他的目光扭過頭，乍然道：「哦，對，我該趕快到兒童醫院去。」他一慌，忘記和傑克道別，匆匆往對街走去，剛踏上另一頭的紅磚路，回過頭，已經不見傑克的蹤影。

那天傍晚，亞瑟回到事務所，見到已經卸了妝、坐在椅子上的蓋瑞，才想起稍早的邀約。他抿起唇，迎上蓋瑞的眼睛，猶豫片刻，道：「蓋瑞，我今晚沒辦法跟你一起去道具店了。」

蓋瑞的反應出乎他意外地平淡，只點了下頭。

亞瑟還想解釋：「抱歉，蓋瑞，我突然有⋯⋯」

「嘿，亞瑟，你這樣可不厚道。小蓋瑞可是一直在等你。」一旁的藍道忽然插口道。他笑得不懷好意，面頰上的橫肉擠出皺摺，「哦，蓋瑞，別難過，你還是可以去找跟你一樣高的小朋友作伴。」

「滾開，藍道。」蓋瑞罵道。

藍道笑了幾聲，轉向亞瑟，「聽說你最近都去兒童醫院表演，亞瑟。」

亞瑟默不作聲，等待他的下文。藍道又說了下去：「霍伊告訴我，有對有錢人家的夫妻要替女兒辦生日派對，需要派對小丑，報酬很高，他還沒有挑好人選。」他裝模作樣地整了下衣襟，「我在想他會挑誰？肯定不會是個像蓋瑞一樣的小傢伙。」

蓋瑞不搭理藍道，徑直走向門口，臨走前回過頭，朝亞瑟招呼道：「我要去買些油彩。週一見，亞瑟。」

藍道見了蓋瑞的反應，不再自討沒趣，坐在梳妝檯前卸妝。亞瑟則莫名焦躁，他想手腳俐落些，動作卻突然之間變得格外笨拙。他不停瞟上一眼掛在牆上的時鐘，白色的油彩還未卸淨就想換上日常的衣服，反倒髒了衣領。

藍道挑起眉，問道：「你有約會，亞瑟？」

「什麼？」

「你看起來很緊張。」藍道促狹道，「怎麼，你有女人了？」

「別胡說，藍道。」亞瑟對著鏡子擦拭衣領。

「我才沒有胡說。」藍道站了起來，搭上亞瑟的肩，大半個身子掛了上來。他肥碩的臉緊貼在亞瑟的頰邊，吐息間帶著蒜臭味的熱氣，「瞧你這副德性，鐵定有女人。」

亞瑟掙開他，藍道的身體粘膩滾燙，無時無刻淌著汗，光是接近就讓人心生厭惡，和傑克的觸碰截然不同。「真的沒有，藍道。」他耐著性子道，「我只是有急事。」

藍道壓根就不相信他，「亞瑟，我們倆是好兄弟。你什麼事情都能告訴我。」

「我知道，藍道。」亞瑟逼自己扯出一抹笑，「如果真的有事情，我一定會告訴你。」

藍道這才滿意地鬆開手，坐回鏡前卸妝。「真不知道霍伊會選誰接生日派對的工作，」他抹去雙頰大紅色的顏料，「他說他會好好斟酌這次的人選。」

亞瑟聽得心不在焉，好不容易將衣領上的油彩擦去，胡亂應了一聲。

亞瑟比約定的時間要早到一些，當他來到波哥喜劇俱樂部的門口時，不過七點過一刻。俱樂部裡頭已經坐了不少人，他好不容易找著一張位在角落的空桌。他隨意點了杯啤酒，伸長了脖子，不斷往門口望去，就連脫口秀已經開始也渾不在意，全心神等著傑克。

傑克一出現，亞瑟的心就提了起來。年輕人金色的髮在昏暗的燈光下漆黑如墨，他環顧四周，一眼就認出亞瑟身上那件土黃色的外套。他走了過來，一屁股坐到亞瑟身旁的沙發上，問道：「我有沒有錯過什麼有趣的笑話？」

亞瑟搖了搖頭，他方才絲毫沒有聽進任何笑話，「沒有。」

傑克坐在亞瑟近側，不經意地就碰著了他的大腿，他一縮，想挪動身子，又實在貪戀對方身上的體溫，便又作罷。舞台上的表演者妙語如珠，逗得底下觀眾笑聲連連，亞瑟跟著假笑幾聲，胡亂在笑話筆記本上記下幾個句子，筆尖頓了頓，又全數劃去。

傑克緊盯著舞台，聽得專注，彷彿完全沒察覺到兩人緊貼的大腿。他在亞瑟又一次塗抹掉笑話時，開口道：「這真無聊。」

亞瑟在一室的笑聲中聽不清他的聲音，問道：「什麼？」

「我說，」傑克轉過臉來，百無聊賴的神情。他指向舞台上的表演者，「他的笑話真是無聊透頂。」他湊近亞瑟，「他的笑話不如你，亞瑟。」

俱樂部的座位極窄，一張小圓桌堪堪塞下亞瑟和傑克兩人。傑克這一靠近，他倆幾乎臉貼著臉。亞瑟的呼吸急促起來，他垂下眼睛，拿著筆的手收緊，又鬆了開來。傑克在他耳邊道：「他們所有人都不如你，亞瑟。只有你的笑話能逗我笑。」

亞瑟能感覺到那股熟悉的躁動又湧了上來。那令他愧對傑克及潘妮的衝動，混著對方貼在他大腿上的熱度，瞬間一塊兒匯集於腿間。他開始冒汗，咬著牙，想回話，剛對上傑克的眼睛，就想起肥皂上頭那根蜷曲的毛髮。

傑克・納皮爾是他唯一的朋友。傑克的形象在他心中那樣美好，強大自信、無所不能，就算在這座充滿罪惡的高譚市仍然屹立不搖。可他偏偏瞧見了傑克肉體凡胎的一面，就是那麼細小的一根毛，讓亞瑟終於認知到，傑克也不過是個人。

一個只要他伸出手，就能碰著的人。

他突然站了起來，收起本子。「抱歉，」他匆忙道，「我忽然想起來我⋯⋯」他來不及想出藉口，就往俱樂部門口走。他氣喘吁吁，走得飛快，剛拐進一旁的窄巷，就被捉住臂膀。

「亞瑟，這是你第二次逃開我了。」傑克緊抓著他，眼神灼灼，彷彿要燒穿他一般，「怎麼回事？」

「我很抱歉，這不是你的問題。」亞瑟低下頭，該死的，他勃起了。早在俱樂部裡頭，當傑克貼上他大腿的那一刻，他就已經產生了性慾。他突地笑了起來，「是我有問題。」他掩著臉，笑得如同那老毛病發作，實則是為了掩飾自己腿間的罪證，「我真的、真的⋯⋯」他笑得上氣不接下氣，「很抱歉。」

傑克默不作聲，盯了他一會，猛然將他按向牆壁。亞瑟被推得猝不及防，險些摔跤。他的背抵在牆上，感覺到傑克的手伸向自己腿間，瞪大眼睛。

「我說過很多次了。」傑克慢悠悠地道，「我不介意，亞瑟。」他靈巧地解開亞瑟的皮帶，拉下那條寬大的長褲。亞瑟本就勃起的陰莖頓時無所遁形，寬鬆的棉質內褲裡，龜頭處濕了一大片。

亞瑟脹紅了臉，結結巴巴地道：「傑克，你在做什麼？」

「我看起來像在做什麼？」傑克反問道。他停頓一下，「亞瑟，你想要我做什麼？」

亞瑟腦中隱隱約約萌生出一個瘋狂的念頭。但古怪如他，也不認為傑克會做出這般行徑。

「我挺喜歡你，亞瑟。」傑克又說，「你，你的笑話和你的笑聲⋯⋯你很有趣。」他大半張臉隱在陰暗的小巷內，一雙眼睛發著光，目光緊迫得讓亞瑟幾乎無法呼吸。亞瑟全身發軟地靠在牆面上，手指無力地摳著斑駁的紅磚牆壁，想偏過頭，又被傑克捏住下巴，強硬地扳了回來。

「你想要我。」傑克的語氣篤定、不容置喙，「告訴我，為什麼？」

亞瑟微微地喘著氣，傑克的指尖就停在他的陰莖頂上。「傑克，」他費了好大的勁才吐出一句話，「你是第一個對我好的人。」

傑克聞言，皺起眉頭。他鬆開手，後退一步。「你⋯⋯」他搖著頭，轉身要走，這回卻反被亞瑟捉住了手腕。亞瑟顧不得自己褲襠大開的醜態，既然傑克已經看穿了他的心思，那他自然不會繼續掩飾。「從來沒有人對我好過。」他飛快地說了起來，「從來沒有。其他人看不起我，嘲笑我的毛病。該死，就連我自己也⋯⋯傑克，」他看進傑克棕綠色的眼睛，深吸一口氣，「只有你相信我。」

傑克回視他，忽然笑出聲來，顧左右而言他，「老天，亞瑟。你真該瞧瞧你現在的模樣。」

亞瑟卻顧不得傑克的玩笑。在他的人生中，他從來沒有同時如此害怕、又如此自信過。他猛力前傾，笑話筆記本從腰際掉了出來，被他狠狠踩了一腳。他捧住傑克的臉，掌心下那對疤痕觸感粗礪。

「傑克。」他一字一句，說得極為緩慢，「只有你。」

然後亞瑟・佛萊克用盡他一生的勇氣，抬頭吻了上去。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有點血腥描寫，請注意。

第六章

傑克感覺到唇邊的疤上被一雙溫暖的手覆住。窄巷裡的氣味可不好聞，腐爛的垃圾和尿騷味融合在一起，他深吸一口氣，卻嗅見那深埋在他記憶中，遙遠而熟悉的濕熱空氣。

傑克・納皮爾腳踩黏稠軟土，頭頂蔭翳樹林，血混著汗流至嘴邊。前方的泥巴窄路望不到盡頭，他飛快地舔了下嘴唇，試探地往前踏了一步。無事發生，一切安全。他又走了一步。一架飛機自上方呼嘯而過，他趕緊蹲下，盡可能地縮起身體。

他正面對一片寬大的落葉，上頭攀著隻蜘蛛。那蜘蛛體型並不大，就是八隻腿長得嚇人，生了絨絨細毛，深黑色的軀體上幾條明黃色的條紋。傑克盯著牠，伸手撥弄下那片葉子。蜘蛛受了驚動，猶然不動。傑克乾脆直接掀翻葉子。

蜘蛛掉到泥地上，腿朝天倒翻過來，傑克這才發現牠已經死了。飛機的轟鳴遠去，林中萬籟俱寂，甚至連聲鳥鳴都沒有，唯獨他踩在枝葉上的聲響。這並不尋常，平時他總能聽見那些惱人的蟲鳴鳥叫，就算入夜仍然不停，吵得他無法入眠。他警戒地左顧右盼，生怕漏看任何一點動靜。

傑克又等了好一會兒，才重新站起來。怎料他剛邁開步伐，就猛地踩空，人直往下落。失重感倏忽即逝，下一瞬間他額角一痛，刺目的白光徑直打在他的臉上，佔據了所有視野。他闔著眼，強光卻透過眼皮照得他眼前橘紅一片。一道口音濃重的男聲問道：「你叫什麼名字？」

他不打算回答，緊抿著嘴唇。他想睜開眼，又怕白光奪去他的視力，只好瞇縫起眼，卻仍舊無法判斷自己現下的處境。他擺著頭，雙手被縛，無法動彈，只能用腳去蹬。他兀自掙扎了一陣，一隻手突然掐住他的下巴，逼迫他張嘴，冷硬的鋒刃擠進口中。

那刀應該十分老舊，聞著就一股子鐵鏽味，操著生硬英文的男聲又問了一次：「你叫什麼名字？」傑克不發一語。空氣之中，血的味道逐漸瀰漫。他能感覺那柄鈍刀一寸寸割開他唇邊的皮肉，速度緩慢，宛如在用一把生鏽的刀解剖整豬屍。

白光之下，傑克無法視物，流了滿下頷的血。疼痛佔據了他的大腦，他企圖咬緊牙關，牙齒卻磕著了刀刃，刀尖狠狠插進牙齦，幾乎要生生撬出一顆牙。他滿嘴的血，疼得渾身顫抖，腦中一片空白，無法思考。他鼻息咻咻，喘著粗氣，試著掙扎，又被死死按在椅子上。

「一個不合作的美國人，」那聲音又說，「就是個該死的美國人。」

一道白光倏忽閃過，傑克猛地睜開眼睛，朝光源望去，一輛車駛過巷口，右側的車尾燈半明不亮，而他仍站在高譚市的窄巷之內。亞瑟・佛萊克正侷促不安地瞅著他。

「傑克。」亞瑟喚道。

亞瑟擁有一雙翠綠如林的眼睛，像極了那座濕熱、令人呼吸困難的雨林。他的褲襠拉鍊依舊開著，露出下方白色的棉質內褲。「我經常想起你，不，我總是想著你。」他又語氣虛弱地說起話，「我甚至想著你自慰。這很噁心。這不僅不正常，還很噁心。你是我的朋友，我唯一的朋友，但我卻⋯⋯」

他方才的衝動和膽量早已消失無蹤，雙手發顫地拉上褲襠。他的唇上仍殘留著傑克的溫度，光是這一點餘溫，他就能記上一輩子。「我不應該吻你。」他說，蹙起眉頭，面上卻帶著笑，彷彿他剛從一場好夢醒來，「但我不會為此道歉。」

傑克怔怔地看著亞瑟。這人棕髮蓬亂，身形瘦削，土黃色的夾克過於寬大，鬆垮垮地搭在細瘦的肩膀上，眉目間總挾著抹憂愁，顯得他比真正的年紀要老上不少。打從見到他的那一刻起，傑克就看出來，亞瑟並不適合這座充滿罪惡的城市。

這人本應脆弱得無法生存，卻依舊在高譚市苟延殘喘，眼中的光芒亦不曾暗去。每當他看向傑克，眼中充滿了崇拜和信服，宛如一名見證信仰的朝聖者。傑克享受這種目光，那給了他絕對的控制和力量。他讓亞瑟依賴自己，卻對亞瑟的慾望故作視而不見，甚至加以引誘。但他可一點也不喜歡亞瑟現下的神情，在那雙眼裡的愛慕與信任之下，深埋著隱隱約約的癲狂，像一簇微弱的火苗，只要稍一碰上，就會在瞬間將他燃燒殆盡。

幾年之前，遠在那座潮濕的雨林裡，他曾經體會過這種詭異的預感。那天他本該走在隊伍最前頭，但他自一大清早就焦躁不安、步伐虛晃。他突如其來的虛弱讓他無法領隊，被指派到隊尾。他吃力地跟著部隊，手裡的槍如千斤般重。他流了滿頭的汗，能聽見前方隊友低聲交談，他們在說些關於女人的事情。在這無趣的軍旅生活中，低俗下流的話題總最能打發時間。

幾個男人玩笑說得起勁，才剛笑出聲，就猛地一聲爆響，溫熱的液體濺到傑克的臉上。他抹了把臉，定睛一看，鮮紅的血沾在他的指甲蓋上。士兵們叫喚起來，傑克仰頭望去，一顆人頭掛在一棵樹上，頸脖細長的肌肉恰恰黏在枝椏上，隨風搖晃。傑克認得那張臉，那是個剛成年的孩子，今天頂替了他走在最前方。

那不幸的年輕人踩到了地雷。

傑克深信，就是那奇異的預感，救了他一命。眼下他心中又生出了相似的不安，彷彿一切很快就會超出他的掌握，而他恨透了這種滋味。

「亞瑟，」他撫上嘴邊的疤痕，「這沒什麼。你只是⋯⋯」他一時說不出話，隔著一道薄牆，喜劇俱樂部裡的笑聲迸發出來。亞瑟循聲，偏過頭，露出蒼白細瘦的頸脖。他盯著磚紅色的牆面，道：「我希望我們還能當朋友。」

傑克沒有立刻回答。他沈默半晌，道：「當然，亞瑟。」

亞瑟點了一下頭，轉過臉來，撿起記滿笑話的筆記本。「我想我該回去把那杯啤酒喝完，」他揚了揚封面上印著鞋印的本子，「再做些筆記。」他沒等傑克回話，步伐匆匆地往巷口走，不一會兒就沒了人影。

傑克也沒再久留，徑直回到那棟破舊的公寓。他的屋內擺設零散，滿地垃圾。桌上擱著張紙，上頭的字跡潦草，記著幾樣待購的物品。傑克脫下夾克，隨手扔到地上，往後一臥，躺在沙發上。

他閉上眼睛，唇邊的疤痕早已結痂，許久不再生疼。但亞瑟碰過的地方卻在發燙，熱得彷彿傷口裂了開來。亞瑟捧著他的臉，彷彿那柄利刃劃過他的唇角。那鈍刀仍埋在他嘴裡，試圖將他切得更開、更深。疼痛直衝腦門，他似乎又一次聽見亞瑟堅定的聲音。

他說，只有你，傑克。

傑克本以為亞瑟會如同之前一般對自己避而不見，怎料幾天之後，他甫踏出家門，就看見佛萊克母子站在走廊上。亞瑟聽見他的動靜，招呼道：「早，傑克。你今天真早。」

傑克沒料到會遇見他們，應道：「早。」

一旁的潘妮枯草似的髮梳得齊整，圍著條深色的披肩，她目光戒備地盯著傑克唇邊的傷痕，遲疑了會兒，朝他一點頭。三人一起走向電梯間，亞瑟攙著母親，神情輕鬆，唇邊帶著抹若有似無的笑，傑克則蹙著眉頭，板著張臉。

亞瑟按下電梯鈕，隨口問道：「我和媽媽要去吃早餐，你要不要一起去？」

傑克搖了搖頭，「不了。」

電梯門緩緩打開，裡頭已經站著一對母女。電梯的空間窄小，五人擠在一塊兒，潘妮偎在兒子身側，瘦如骨爪的手緊緊地捉著亞瑟的臂膀，使勁之大，尖銳的骨節凸了出來。亞瑟任她捉著，手指不時隨著電梯震顫蹭過傑克的手背。

傑克在幾人之中身量最高，一垂眼，就能看見其他人的頭頂，帶來極強的壓迫感。潘妮時不時側過頭覻他，眼神不善。她湊到亞瑟耳邊，嘀咕幾句，被兒子溫言打發掉了。

傑克沒聽見他們的對話，可從潘妮的神情，也能猜出大概內容，無非是和他的傷疤相關的話題。母子倆交談一陣，亞瑟忽然提高音量，引來電梯中所有人的注意。「傑克是我的朋友，媽媽。你別這樣說他。」亞瑟板起臉，「我們是很好的朋友。」

潘妮聞言，鬆開捉著亞瑟的手，嘴唇發顫，別過臉。直到電梯抵達大廳，她依舊不肯正眼看向亞瑟，只將一封信交到他手裡，冷冷地道：「這封信很重要，你一定要寄到韋恩先生手裡。」

她不等亞瑟回話，徑直走回電梯內，上了樓。亞瑟站在大廳，拿著那封信，神情尷尬，朝傑克解釋道：「她平常不是這樣的。最近韋恩公司出了些問題，所以她的脾氣有些暴躁。」

傑克聳了聳肩膀，「看來你得一個人吃早餐了。」

「是啊。」亞瑟把玩著手中的信件，挑起眉毛，「你還願意再考慮一下剛才的邀約嗎？」

大廳之外，高譚市的一天正要開始，鼎沸人聲遮去了啁啾鳥鳴。傑克雙手插在夾克之內，他本應出言拒絕，可現在的亞瑟眼神溫和，和那一晚在暗巷中的模樣大相徑庭，讓他莫名安下心。

「就讓我請你喝一杯咖啡。」亞瑟誘勸道，「而且，我還想了幾個新笑話要講給你聽。我說過了，傑克。你永遠都會是我的朋友。」

傑克沒有作聲，只默默地隨著亞瑟走過對街。他們到了先前那間家庭餐廳，年輕的女侍笑容甜美，裙子仍舊那樣短，稍稍一偏頭，就能看見那白嫩的大腿根。亞瑟點了鬆餅和培根，外加一個甜甜圈。「這是等等帶回去給我媽媽的。」他解釋道。

這頓飯吃得不快不慢，和之前相反，這回亞瑟話說得多，傑克則幾乎不發一語。亞瑟・佛萊克的人生平凡無奇，除去他那罕見的疾病，便無甚有趣之處，他說了幾則笑話，講了幾件工作上的趣事，不一會就詞窮，沈默起來。他切著淋了楓糖漿的鬆餅，搭著培根，吃了好大一口，左顧右盼一陣，目光落在一名獨身坐在吧檯前的老人身上。他問道：「傑克，你為什麼要搬來高譚？」

傑克喝著黑咖啡，他那張帶疤的臉在咖啡廳昏黃的燈光下顯得格外年輕，一雙眼睛卻截然相反，盈滿了不符年齡的滄桑。他轉著馬克杯的把手，「我也不清楚，或許只是放個假。」

「你不打算在這裡長留？」亞瑟追問道。

「也許會，也許不會。」

亞瑟垂下眼睛，「那我真希望你能待久一點。」他傾身向前，兩人的指尖將將碰在一起，「你是我唯一的朋友，傑克。」

傑克喝光了咖啡，招來女侍，示意再來一杯。他的頭隱隱作痛，非要攝取些咖啡因才能平息。「我知道。」他說，「就你跟我。」

亞瑟的眼睛一亮，他吁出一口氣，「我真高興你這樣說。老天，我真怕那一晚之後⋯⋯」現下的他才表現得比較像傑克所熟知的亞瑟・佛萊克，唯唯諾諾、瞻前顧後，任人掌握。

「你好像不急著要替你母親寄信。」傑克感到自在了些，便發話道。

「她每天都要我寄信，但從來沒有收到回覆。」亞瑟嚼著鬆餅，「有時候，我真想知道她信裡頭到底寫了什麼，可她從來不讓我讀。」

「你不好奇嗎？」

「最開始的時候，當然會好奇。但時間一久，自然就沒了興致。」亞瑟說，「畢竟，那是她的東西。」

「如果你想，你現在就可以打開這封信。」傑克道，「誰也不會知道的。」

亞瑟聞言一愣，乾笑道：「不了，傑克。」

那封雪白色的信封就擱在他的肘邊，上頭字體娟秀，寫著湯瑪斯・韋恩的名字。傑克瞟了眼那封信，就聽亞瑟又道：「傑克，我很高興。」

隔壁桌邊，一名女侍不小心倒了太多咖啡，深褐色的液體從杯緣溢了出來，流到桌面。她連聲道歉，趕緊拿抹布擦拭，卻被一把攬住腰。一個中年男人涎著臉，嘴巴就要往她頰上湊，惹得她尖叫出聲，手中的咖啡壺應聲碎裂在地，淌了一地板的咖啡。餐廳裡頭頓時亂成一團，女侍掙扎連連，幾名年輕男子也上前幫忙。

亞瑟卻對一旁的喧雜視而不見，連鞋子染上咖啡也渾然未覺。他直勾勾地盯著傑克，道：「我很高興我們還能像現在這樣交談。老天，我甚至不知道該怎麼向你描述我現在的感受。」他的唇邊掛上一抹歪歪扭扭的笑，「你太好了，傑克。」

傑克一點也不喜歡現在亞瑟的眼神。他從桌上收回手。「我該走了，亞瑟。」

「但你的鬆餅還沒送⋯⋯」

「我不餓，亞瑟。」他站起身，「我還有事情要辦。」

他幾步走出餐廳，直到嗅見高譚市清晨充滿臭氣的空氣，發緊的胸口才稍微好受些。這條街上一間音樂行即將歇業，一大清早就在播放吵人的歌曲。在幾年之前，對於傑克而言，音樂可是項奢侈品。那踩到地雷的年輕人和傑克頗為相熟，兩人時常在夜裡紮營時睡在近側。那年輕人聲音粗啞，老愛壓低嗓音，哼哼地唱起歌，好端端的一首歌唱得荒腔走板，惹得傑克總嫌他吵。但在年輕人踩到地雷的那一晚，傑克躺在泥巴地上，望著異國滿幕璀璨的星子，忽然記起那走調的歌聲。

音樂行正在播的歌曲戛然而止，廣播取而代之地響了起來：「麥克・米勒的新書即將在下週出版！書中將會提到這位戰爭英雄如何在敵軍長期的折磨下依舊保持尊嚴，絕不背叛自己的國家及隊友⋯⋯麥克的簽書會也將舉辦，地點如下⋯⋯」

傑克停下腳步，回頭望去。相隔著人潮，餐廳的落地窗旁，亞瑟・佛萊克正目光炯炯地瞧著他，像一頭溫順的羊瞧自己的屠夫。兩人四目相交，誰也沒移開目光。傑克朝餐廳的方向走了一步。

就在這時，廣播結束，曲調歡快的音樂重新響起。傑克步伐一頓，面色一凜，轉過身，頭也不回地走了。


End file.
